A Different Mirror
by YoI 1337
Summary: Michell was a typical 15 year-old girl with typical 15 year-old girl problems. But after a kinda close encounter with an infamous sleepless killer, she paves her own road to hell paid with unknown intentions. Pfft. Christ, I suck at summaries. Creepypasta Jeff the Killer x OC. Rated M because I'm paranoid. XD Rating may go down, though. (from my old account, Maddi Creed)


**Chapter 1:The Apparition**

My eyelids were heavy but I managed to keep them open. It was hard, considering it was like, what? Two-thirty in the morning? I let my eyes flutter a bit and slipped my central vision down to the lower right corner of the computer screen. _Three o' seven am_. I let out a strange noise from my throat, a sound like a cross between a sign and a chuckle came out. _Close enough_, I thought rolling my eyes at no one in particular.  
I displaced the pearly black laptop from my lap and sat on the edge of my bed, letting my feet come into contact with the cold marble flooring. I set my arms to my sides and grasped a chunk of the mattress and its comforters in each hand. My legs became stiff from sitting on my bed in "Indian-style" for a long while and my ankles often became numb when I don't move them every few minutes (I suffer from a rare disorder in my Achilles tendons that's more common with ballet dancers than lazy-asses like me), so I always have to take care when I get up onto my feet or I can break my ankles. I firmly placed my feet on the ground, preparing my sleeping lower half for a rude awakening. Subconsciously, I made my arms spring backwards to launch the rest of my body off the messy bed and onto my feet. At first, I looked down at my legs and flailed around in an attempt to regain the footing I no longer had. Then I looked up at the large mirror that was facing me from the opposing side of my bedroom and made a face; I almost looked exactly like a young horse fowl standing up for the first time. My vision was still a blur, though without my clunky glasses. I reached out over to the nightstand next to my bed and grabbed it by one of the lens frames.  
I walked over to the mirror, which was actually my closet doors, and examined myself in all of my geekish glory with my cleared vision. My black hair had rolled themselves into big- wild yet soft, curls from having been smothered by me and my pillow every time I laid back on the bed to stretch. Some of the curls cupped my cheeks and others just rested on my shoulders or snuggled around my neck a little, while my more wavy bangs were swept over my right eye in my reflection. Through the giant square lens of my glasses I could see my gray eyes. They weren't exactly bright, but they did have a stunning golden-brown tint around my pupils. My skin was flat out white with an exception of having a few rosy shades on the skin that was visible. But my skin was so white, I actually glowed in the dark. I touched my lips; the coloring of my lips were too affected by my skin's lack of any other pigments. They were a dark, soft pink that almost looked red.  
Some kids from my grade school days would jeer and mock at me by calling me _'Snow White'_.  
"Whatever," I mumbled to myself irritatedly at the memory. I brushed my bangs back behind my ear with a hand and looked at my pj's. A black 'Sonic the Hedgehog' t-shirt and long dark blue sweat pants. They were comfy.  
I walked over to the door way out of my room and into my home's ever so eerie hallway. A shiver went up my back, almost as if a long bony finger trailed its way up my spine from under my shirt. The feeling kinda began to become common ever since I started reading those "creepypasta" things online. Something about them was just so …_addicting_? I didn't really know how to describe it. I shook the spine tingles off and found my way down the dark hall to the bathroom and turned the light on. (I'm scared of the dark. Yeah, it's funny that a fifteen-year old is terrified of the lights being off. But I have always had a good reason, though.) I swallowed the air that had been caught in my throat and walked through the light into the kitchen and flipped the light switch in there.  
My heart sunk deep into my chest. My eyes widened and I froze at the sight outside the glass kitchen door. There was a tall hooded figure standing a mere foot away from the see through door. I unblinkingly examined this not so distant being. Despite the long black hair that was spilt out of the intruder's dirty white hood, the stranger's physique was that of a man's. He most likely was almost seven feet tall; being almost five and a quarter of a foot tall, he would make me look a little sparrow while he looked like a hawk. I couldn't really see the man's face because his hood was producing a shadowy veil over it, but I could see a strange expression glowering through the shadow. His eyes were as big as tea cup saucers and he seemed to have this stretched out smile on his face. If I can even call his torn opened cheeks a _smile_.  
The man in the white hoody just stood there stiffly, looking as awestruck and stunned as I was. Just staring at each other nervously. I didn't want to blink, in fear that he would vanish into thin air in the split second I did. My eyes began to twitch irritatedly and cried out to me within my head to close them, even if it was just a blink. For what felt like an hour having a stare down with this unknown person, was just a mere three minutes. I gave in and blinked when my eyes couldn't stop watering. The apparition had disappeared in the millisecond I did. All I was looking at know was my reflection shining off the glass.  
Suddenly, my instincts took a hold of my body and I sprinted back to my room, turning off all the lights I left on as I did. I locked my bedroom door and hid under my bed covers. My heart was throbbing in my chest and I couldn't stop shaking. I covered my ringing ears with my pillow and tried to listen for a rhythm my heart can beat to. After finding a calmer pattern, I finally fell asleep. I _prayed_ that was just a nightmare. That it wasn't _real_...that it didn't sound so _familiar_.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Got any suggestions?

Then leave a review, 'cause I would like to know! ;D I would prefer some "creative criticism" over flames, though. So be nice! D

**A/N: I can't believe I forgot to mention my OC's name. MAJOR FAIL. OTL I was so focused on describing everything, I forgot to properly introduce her by NAME. *facepalm* But just so y'all know, her name is Michell (pronounced "Me-SHell" not "Mi-CHell") Baker. :3 **

Whelp. See y'all next time!~3


End file.
